


Decir Amigo

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles dies, Scott gets a tattoo to remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decir Amigo

Scott sits in the tattoo chair with mixed feelings. Like last time, there is that feeling of excitement and anxiety which he guess will always come whenever he get a new tattoo. This time, however, there’s a tightness in his chest and he’s trying not to cry. His face feels hot when he tell the artist what he wants and where. The artist nods and leaves to get the tracing paper. Scott sighs, his fingers playing at the cracked leather of the chair. He checks his phone. It has been 3 months, 12 days, 5 hours, and 7 minutes since Scott McCall lost his best friend. It still feels the same as it did when it first happened. Scott is worried that he’s never going to feel normal again. He doesn’t even remember what normal feels like. Nothing is normal without Stiles.

 

Scott didn’t feel exactly right the day Stiles died. It wasn’t as if it was sudden or unexpected but Scott couldn’t help but feel entirely helpless. He did what he could because in the end  Stiles was afraid and Scott was there. He was having a good memory day, which Scott was thankful for. He didn’t think he’d have survived if when he looked at Scott for the last time, Stiles eyes would be cloudy with confusion. But they were clear, and Stiles probably knew it was the end. He had reached out to Scott, who was beside the bed in a plastic hospital chair.

 

“I’m here.” Scott has said, lacing his and Stiles’ fingers together. He didn't think about how cold and bony they were, or that they were shaking. He just held them against his, feeling Stiles’ pulse through the skin.

“What’s gonna happen?” Stiles whispered hoarsely, blinking away tears.   
“I don’t know. But I’m here Stiles, I’m not going to let you be alone.” He sat on the edge of the bed, like he always did whenever Stiles had moments of fear. He slid his arms around Stiles, who adjusted to lay against Scott’s chest. He was openly crying, tears streaming down his face and onto Scott’s arms. Scott pressed his face to Stiles’ hair and kissed the mess of strands. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

“Do you want me to sing that song you like?” He said in barely a whisper. He felt Stiles nod against him, weakly.

“ _Decir amigo_ ,” Scott sang. It was one of his mother’s favorite songs. She sang it a lot when he was growing up, around the time of his parents divorce. It was sad, but it reminded him a lot of Stiles. He had been mumbling it when he was visting Stiles in the beginning and Stiles had loved it. Even on Bad Days, Stiles could recognize the song, even if he couldn’t recognize Scott.

" _No se hace extraño cuando se tiene sed de veinte años, y pocas pelas el alma sin medias suelas._ ” He had lightly rocked Stiles, whose shivering had calmed down. Scott didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. He just sang and he kept his ear tuned on Stiles’ heartbeat. He could hear it getting weaker as he sang. He didn't stop singing when it stopped. A fat tear fell down his face, but he didn’t stop until the song was over. It was as if Scott had convinced himself that Stiles wasn't really gone until the song was over. “ _Decir amigo_...”

 

Here he was, 3 months, 12 days, 5 hours, and 15 minutes later, and things still didn’t feel different than that first half second when he realized Stiles’ heart stopped beating. He still smiled, he laughed, he led his pack but all of it felt like a mask. He felt like a dimmer version of himself. He would think about something Stiles once said to him, between Claudia’s death and Scott’s parents divorce. “You’re like the sun, Scott.”

Scott didn’t feel like the sun, not anymore.

 

The tattoo artist came back and Scott took off his shirt. He reclined in the chair and layed on his side. The tattoo artist pressed the traced words to the side of Scott’s torso. His other tattoo was about new beginnings, this tattoo was about remembering a friend. He hoped it would hurt more than his last one. He’d be heading to Derek’s afterward to get the tattoo to be actually permanent. This time Stiles wouldn’t be there to hold him down. Scott didn’t want to think about it.

 

Hours later Scott stood in front of the mirror in the tattoo shop holding his shirt up. Along his ribs the black words stood out and for the first time since Stiles died, he didn’t feel incomplete. In fact, he felt like he was on the right track to feeling like a whole person again.   _Decir amigo es decir lejos y antes fue decir adiós, y ayer y siempre lo tuyo nuestro, y lo mío de los dos._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The parts of the song I used can loosely be translated as:  
> To say friend doesn’t sound strange when you’re in your 20s, with your pockets empty and your soul without soles
> 
> To say friend is to say afar and before it was to say goodbye, and yesterday (and always) yours was always ours and mine was of you and me both


End file.
